


Chilly Knights

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bromance, Camping, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Havens are impervious to everything except the elements.Nyx/Pelna





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post i saw -- will link when i find it *cries*

"If you ever got the chance to say something to the Oracle," said Pelna, one unusually chilly summer night, rain pattering on their tent while they were camped out at Lepellieth. "What would you say?"

Back pressed against his, Pelna felt Nyx shrug through the insulated layers separating them.

"I don't know; ask for a raise, maybe.  You?"

"I'd tell her she shouldn't call her Havens 'Havens'."

"… _what_?" Nyx laughed.

"Yup."

Following a short pause, there was movement behind Pelna before he felt Nyx poking him in the back.

"What."

"Hey, turn around."

"Why?"

"I wanna make sure you're lucid."

"Weren't you the one who got bit by a goblin?"

"The one who got bit saving your ass now shut up and turn around."

"…fine."

Nyx studied him for a while, eyes slightly narrowed. Pelna stared blankly back. They turned their backs.

"So you got beef with the _Havens_." Nyx stated. Pelna gave a groan and rolled his eyes.

"Look. It's in the name, right: ' _Haven_ '. And what is a haven if not a sanctuary where one can feel at home?"

"Excuse me? Are we not NOT under attack right now?"

"I said I don't feel 'at home', not that I don't feel *safe*. There's a difference, Nyx."

"…knew I should have taken Libertus." Nyx muttered. Pelna elbowed him.

"It's like this: when I go home, I can curl into bed; fall asleep in an instant. That is _my_ sanctuary, _my_ haven, and that is what I expect of my sanctuary, my haven. If can't do that here...hey, you still awake?"

Pelna elbowed him again. When Nyx elbowed him back in response Pelna continued:

"Sure we're protected by demons and all, but say there's a family running from Niflheim trying to make their way to Lucis. They're not trained to survive the elements like we are, they have nothing but the clothes on their back, and the knowledge that the Havens will protect them when night falls."

"…"

"And say they decide to escape when winter is in full swing. Say they manage to make it to a Haven..."

"Then they're protected." said Nyx with a yawn.

"Are they really?"

"People don't get attacked if they're _inside_ a Haven, Pelna."

"Of course they don't, the Havens are one thousand percent daemon-proof. That's not the issue I have."

"Okay then so what _is_ your issue?"

"My issue is…" Pelna drew his sleeping bag tighter around him, "what's the point of getting to a Haven if Havens don't protect you from the elements?"

Nyx went quiet for a minute, and then he let out a snort and started chuckling.

"Pelna…"

"What."

"Did you just… in a roundabout way say that you're cold? Because it's not that cold."

"So give me _your_ sleeping bag then."

"Fuck off, I said it's 'not that cold', not that it _isn't_  cold."

Both were quiet.

"Um so. I sort of have an idea…" Pelna began, somewhat awkwardly.

"Uh. Yeah, me too." said Nyx.  "Should we..."

"Ready when you are."

Neither moved.  The rain continued to patter.

"…um. Were you going to--"

"Dude! I was waiting for _you_ to--"

"--yeah, but I'm the one who's cold, remember?"

"…right." said Nyx. He turned over, clearing his throat as he snuggled into Pelna's back.

"Um." said Pelna.

"Sorry, too close?"

"Nah it's your knee, my calf from last week still hasn't--"

"Fuck, my bad..." Nyx quickly rectified the problem. "How's that?"

"Thanks."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...this…this is gay." said Pelna.

"Did you want to stop?"

"What? No, come back here."

**Author's Note:**

> *cue opening credits for Brokeback Mountain*
> 
> my dissertation on [pelna khara and nyx ulric](https://ghostl0rd.tumblr.com/post/177652924690/pelna-khara-a-writers-cheat-sheet)


End file.
